The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many smartphone users utilize Bluetooth functions these days. With Bluetooth, people simply connect a smartphone with a vehicle.
Bluetooth connection starts when one device searches for the other device and makes a request for connection to the other device. Such connection includes: (i) a pairing process for communication registration between both devices; and (ii) a connection process that is conducted after registration.
An example of using such Bluetooth connection is a hands-free function. The hands-free function may reduce driver distraction caused by a phone call when driving. Thus, most vehicles provide such a function through an AVN system.
The hands-free function includes reception of an incoming call, input of a phone number, search for a phone number, etc. For this purpose, an AVN system of a vehicle may acquire phonebook information stored in a terminal, (i.e., smartphone), through a data path established by a communication protocol (i.e., Bluetooth).
When the data path is established, in case of a general Bluetooth connection method, a user should search for Bluetooth devices around the user, select one of the Bluetooth devices and select connection agreement, which might be a little inconvenient. Further, since information, such as a phonebook, may contain sensitive personal information, user acceptance is required prior to transmission of the information. A procedure of asking for terminal user's acceptance may be desirable prior to transmission of the information.